


After School Workout

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	After School Workout

“It was a dirty tackle.” Luhan grumbles into Yixing’s ear.

Yixing hums his agreement, and tightens his grip around Luhan’s thighs as they dangle around his hips.

Luhan had been playing in a friendly match between his friends and a bunch of kids from the high school one town over. It had started off okay but by the end of it Yixing was forced to intervene and haul a seething Luhan away from an imminent fight.

The older of the two hadn’t escaped completely unscathed however, suffering what appeared to be a sprained ankle. The tackle wasn’t completely clean but Luhan hadn’t been wearing his protective gear anyway.

Yixing is thinking that it’s kind of comfortable and nice to have Luhan clinging to his back when said boy puffs a steady stream of air right below his ear. The result is immediate, Yixing clamps his head to his shoulder in a bid to stop his body’s reaction.

It doesn’t help when Luhan merely changes directions and blows directly onto the other side of his neck.

“Luhan, stop!”

He does as he’s told, chuckling a little as he kisses the top of Yixing’s head. It doesn’t matter anyway, Yixing can feel the arousal pooling in his stomach and he knows from experience that it’s not going to disappear anytime soon.

Yixing begins to move quicker, trying to ignore the ache between his legs and the way Luhan is clearly grinding against his back. He braces himself when he feels Luhan’s lips skim over his ear, shuddering when he whispers softly and sweet.

“Can’t wait to get home and take care of you.”

The blood rushes straight to his cheeks and he’s grateful that the streets seem to be relatively deserted tonight.

“If anything, I should be taking care of you.” Yixing murmurs back, rubbing his thumb over Luhan’s leg.

Luhan lets out a happy noise, rubbing his under the collar of Yixing’s shirt. Suddenly it seems imperative that Yixing get Luhan home as fast as possible, the images of a flushed and needy Luhan running errant through his mind.

Quickly enough they arrive at Luhan’s house, Yixing fumbling with the key while Luhan mutters dirtily into his ear. He’d throw Luhan against the wall and deal with it right away if not for the damaged ankle hanging around his thigh. True to form he waits until they’re in Luhan’s room to drop his boyfriend’s sports bag on the floor and his boyfriend on the bed.

He returns the smirk Luhan sends him with a cheeky grin before joining him on the bed, bracketing himself over Luhan’s frame and dropping a kiss to his nose. It’s surprisingly chaste for the position they’re in and Luhan makes his annoyance known by grabbing Yixing’s shoulders and tugging him down so they’re pressed flushed against each other.

Yixing lets out a growl and snaps his hips against Luhan and kisses him fiercely. He takes a breather, nudging his nose against his boyfriend’s cheek in a stark contrast to the way their bodies are moving against each other.

“What do you want?” He nips at Luhan’s bottom lip, grinning when the older shudders underneath him.

He barely hears the answer, Luhan flushing under the gaze he sends him. Another nudge to the cheek and Luhan finally speaks up.

“Want to come like this.”

Yixing groans at the confession, manhandling Luhan so his legs come to be wrapped around Yixing’s waist. The press of their groins together feels absolutely amazing to him and he doesn’t hesitate to let Luhan know.

The layers of fabric between them is really nothing at all, Yixing feeling every groove of Luhan’s body fitting perfectly against his own.

Luhan loses himself first, clutching desperately at Yixing’s shoulders when he comes. It’s the puffs of warm air attacking his neck that gets Yixing off, slumping against Luhan when he’s too boneless to hold himself up.

Luhan cards his fingers through Yixing’s hair as the younger comes back to himself, pressing gentle kisses against Luhan’s chest.

Yixing shifts and grimaces, pulling away from Luhan.

“Wanna sleep.” Luhan whines but holds his hands out for Yixing to drag him up anyway.

“Need a shower.” Yixing teases back, hooking his arm around Luhan’s waist to help him hobble towards the bathroom.

Luhan elbows Yixing in the gut gently, Yixing returning the favour by tugging on his hair.

They jostle playfully throughout the shower and somehow Luhan manages to convince Yixing that sleeping naked was definitely a top priority and their history homework could wait.

Yixing agrees silently, curling up around Luhan and tickling him softly. Homework can always wait.


End file.
